fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tail: Next Generation
'Fairy Tail: Next Generation '''is an ongoing Fairy Tail fanfiction written by Katie The Terrible (username katielove2write). It follows the adventures of the next generation of Fairy Tail members (as the title may suggest), including both the children of the original cast as well as many new characters. Media Currently, Fairy Tail: Next Generation has four volumes, two spin-offs, seven special side-chapters. Original Volumes The four current volumes follow the adventures of the new Fairy Tail generation. The first volume was originally published in September 2014, the series continues on its fourth today, planning to complete within the next two volumes. Volume I Original Wattpad Summary (excluding author's note): ''"Years after the events seen in Fairy Tail, we see the adventures of our heroes' children as they travel Fiore seeking the adventure and action that their parents once had (and still got, hey, they get around a bit still). Meet the children of Natsu and Lucy, Nashi and Liddan, as they meet the young Marigold and start their own adventures together. Enjoy the new story and hope some of our shipped couples become canon." Volume I starts the story with the meeting Liddan Dragneel, son to Natsu and Lucy, and Marigold Pollen. The two, accompanied by Liddan's older sister Nashi and the Fullbuster twins, Gideon and Sylvie, Laurie, the awkward rebel of the Redfox family, and (of course) the obnoxious little cat Malcon, son to Happy and Carla, begin their adventures as the new generation of Fairy Tail. Throughout the volume, the groups deal with procrastination, the art of being broke, friendship, the fear of boobs, forgiveness, and awkwardly avoiding going into deeply frightening origin stories. As the volume progresses, through the eyes of Marigold, the history of the Dragneel family is revealed piece by piece as she meets the somewhat obnoxious daughter Layla and the tad bit annoying Jude. Along with this, Happy and Carla have their second child, Psycho, and Lucy is also revealed to be pregnant once again, this time with triplets. The volume sets up the character's stories, serving as the most light-hearted addition to the series as it mainly follows the day to day life of the characters as they navigate the difficulty of being a young adult in a rather magical world. Volume II Original Wattpad Summary (excluding author's note): "Return to Fairy Tail and see Nashi as she struggles to accept the change that she had never expected. Welcome to Volume II of Fairy Tail: Next Generation. See the rise of a war in Fiore and watch the sons and daughters of the strongest wizards in Earthland fight in the front lines." Volume II takes a stronger focus on revealing the true origins of the characters, as the mourning members of Fairy Tail struggle to deal with the loss of their friend and comrade. Throughout the novel, several new characters are revealed including Esmeralda, daughter of Erza and Jellal, Lillian and Molly, two sisters who join Fairy Tail following an encounter on a mission, Elwin, the perverted son of Elfman and Evergreen, Lugi, a mysterious cat found in the woods with a very limited dialogue, and Melody, a charmingly awkward mermaid that somehow fell in love with Liddan. Things take a darker turn as the guild repeatedly encounters the Brotherhood of Order, which begins to bring chaos to the mages of Fiore with their titans and two frightening brothers or darkness and light. To say the least, the volume ends with a bit of a bang and a spinning tower of ice. Volume III Original Wattpad Summary: "Marigold gone, and the guild reunited with who they once thought was dead, everything has changed. Watch the end unfold, and the mysteries be revealed in the third volume of Fairy Tail: Next Generation." Though originally the final volume of the series, volume III offers just as many new beginnings as endings within the story of Fairy Tail. The origins of the War of Pride, Syramin, Tobias, and Lilly are all revealed, explaining the curse's true purpose in Marigold's life, and Tobias's true intentions with Lilly's abilities. Along with the conclusion of these narratives comes the introduction of the growing threat that is Lucard, the cold and calculated Incubus, the foolish king Waru, and the familiar face on a new threat, Isaiah. Though some, in the likes of Waru, rise and fall in but a moment of time, the threat of others looms on vicariously, not knowing what their next move shall be, or when they will appear again. Finally, a conclusion to the war lasting over 15 years, bringing closure to the town or Pride once and for all, bringing an end to the curse that is the syramin, and a moment of peace to the Fairy Tail family, but at a cost none of them had prepared for. Volume IV Original Wattpad Summary: "In the year X819, it was a warm June with no mercy to its buzzing audience. Young and hungry Zailo travels with his sister, Meredith, deep into Fiore. There he crosses paths with Felicity, a smart-mouthed girl who's less than anxious for trouble. Of course, she'll get plenty of that when she and Zailo join Fairy Tail, forming a team with the infamous Red Curse, better known as Liddan Dragneel." Introducing a vast number of new characters, Volume IV begins with a time skip to the year following the War of Pride's end. First, come Felicity and Zailo, two unlikely friends who meet just before joining Fairy Tail, the lifelong dream of the childish and ghost seeing Zailo. Almost immediately, they and the rest of the guild are introduced to the new menace known as the Deadly Sins, seven demons causing mayhem under a secret agenda. While introducing new characters, many old characters take a great turn within the volume, such as Liddan, now known as the infamous Red Curse alongside his two exceed companions, Basil Mace, a childhood friend of Marigold's brother, Coladome, who serves the Rune Knights and has a run-in with Team Red Curse and the Deadly Sin of Lust, Florence, and finally the presence of Marigold, sharing the body of her counterpart. These stories unfold greatly at the start of the Grand Magic Games, where things truly begin. Spin-offs The original series has two canonical spin-offs in the works. Marigold Blooms serves as a prequel to the original series, also written by Katie the Terrible. The second is Vile Sacrifice, a spin-off written by Kadets64 taking place during the original series.